


Wasted

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijiri wants to see Hisoka one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted

They no longer look alike. Hijiri has grown up and shrunk back in on himself with age. He looks on Hisoka's unlined face, meets Hisoka's undimmed eyes, and weeps.

He's allowed to cry; he's an old man.

Even stooped with arthritis, he's taller than Hisoka. Perhaps that's what casts the shadow on Hisoka's face as Hisoka looks up at him.

"You've been dead a week," Hisoka says bluntly. "Is there a reason you're holding on?"

"I wanted to see you. Just one more time, I wanted to see...."

"What you'd escaped from?"

"What I've lost."

Hisoka flinches. "Nothing worth tears."


End file.
